Spellcard
Spellcards are an important concept in the Touhou Project series that enable their users to wield powerful magic or other abilities. In Touhou Project lore, more powerful variations of Spellcards known as Last Words exist which, as their name implies, are typically used at the end of a Spellcard duel or when the user needs to draw out the full potential of their power. In the official Touhou Project fighting game spin-offs, as well as in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded and Touhou: Incident Zero, Spellcards and Last Words are the equivalent of Super or Hyper attacks found in other fighting games. Due to being functionally identical to Supers and Hypers in other fighting games, Spellcards are typically performed using more complicated input motions such as in combination with a set amount of Power, which allow the user to perform a more powerful attack than their Specials can deal, or provide them with other passive effects. Last Word Spellcards in Gensokyo Reloaded Each character has, at minimum, two Last Word Spellcards that are mutually exclusive to one another and must be selected at the beginning of the match. Most Last Word Spellcards typically cost 3000 Power to use and require inputs that use or . Unlike regular Spellcards, Last Words are not affected by damage proration, making them useful for dealing large amounts of damage in a combo, but may still apply their own proration values which will affect any subsequent hits in the combo. Some Last Words may require less than 3000 Power, but will consume all available Power on use. These types of Last Words usually deal no damage, but instead provide the user with some kind of buff or passive effect whose duration or effect is dependent on the amount of Power consumed, and typically requires a minimum of 1500 Power to use. Certain characters may also have access to a third Last Word that is always available to them regardless of which Last Word is chosen at the beginning of the match, effectively giving them access to two Last Words at any given time. Examples of such Last Words include Lie Meiling's Wrath of the Raging Youkai and Utsuho's Tera Flare. Other characters may have a third Last Word that is paired with another selectable Last Word, effectively giving them access to two Last Words for the price of one; such examples include Marisa's Dragon Meteor, which Marisa has access to whenever Final Spark is chosen, and Sakuya's Jill the Ripper, which Sakuya can use whenever Sakuya's World is selected. 'List of Spellcards and Last Words by Character' Last Word Spellcards in Incident Zero Unlike Gensokyo Reloaded, Last Words in Incident Zero are closely associated with the character's Spirit Gauge, with their method of activation differing slightly depending on which Alignment the character has chosen. Characters that choose the Type-A Alignment must first activate Spell Trance before they are able to use their Last Word; doing so requires the character to have a full 2000 Power and gives them a limited amount of time to use their Spellcards free of cost, at the expense of some of the mode's remaining time. Activating the player's Last Word can only be performed during this state, and requires the player to have a full Spirit Gauge, which is consumed on use. Characters that choose the Type-B Alignment can activate their Last Word at any time during the match as long as they have at least 1000 Power and a minimum of 50% Spirit Gauge. Performing the character's Last Word will consume the entirety of the Spirit Gauge, with the damage inflicted by the Last Word being directly proportional to the amount of full Spirit Gauge stocks consumed; a Last Word performed with only the bare minimum 2 stocks will only deal about 60~70% of the damage dealt by the same Last Word consuming 100% stocks. Characters that choose the Type-C alignment cannot use Last Words. Unlike Gensokyo Reloaded, in where each character had a minimum to two mutually exclusive Last Words, each character in Incident Zero has exactly 1 Last Word available to them; however, some characters may have multiple variations of the same Last Word, such as Reimu Hakurei's, which is dependent on the character's chosen Alignment. 'List of Spellcards and Last Words by Character' Category:Spellcards Category:Attacks Category:Game Mechanics